The present invention relates to roofing systems and in particular to a standing seam roofing panel.
Standing seam roofing systems are known and are particularly suited for commercial applications. In a standing seam roof, the edges of the roof-forming panels are folded or bent to form a dike. The dikes of adjacent panels define a raised or standing seam. The standing seam reduces water seepage from the surface of the roofing panels to provide a drier roofing structure. Additionally, the standing seam reduces exposure of the roofed surface to other harmful effects.
Standing seam roofing panels are typically joined and secured to the roofed surface by a clip. Typical clips include a base which is secured to the surface to be roofed, as by screwing or nailing, and clipping wings which are folded down over the folded/bent edges of adjacent roofing panels. During installation, each clip is secured to the surface to be roofed with the bent edges (dikes) of adjacent panels aligned relative to the clipping wings. The wings are then folded over the bent edges to secure the roofing panels. A cap is used to cover the standing seam between adjacent panels to seal the roofed surface at the seam.